Control
Control is the 5th episode of Season 3 and is the 49th episode overall. Summary JACK FINDS HIMSELF IN THE CROSSHAIRS AGAIN – Emily may be losing hold of her plan, and her groom, when Daniel makes a startling statement at the Voulez magazine launch party, leaving her vulnerable and ready to do whatever it takes. And Jack is forced to make a difficult decision for the sake of his family after he finds himself in a new enemy’s crosshairs. Recap Emily is desperate to find out who cut the brake line on Conrad’s car. She agrees to let Aiden handle the investigation. She has no idea he already told Conrad that Jack was responsible. Aiden obviously has a hidden agenda. He convinces Conrad to let him be the one to take care of things. Aiden pays Jack a visit at the Stowaway. He warns him that Conrad is out for blood. He suggests that Jack make himself scarce around these parts for his own good, as well as the safety of his son. Margaux invites Jack to be her guest at the celebration for the first issue of her magazine. Her powerful father is flying in for the occasion. She’s looking to make a good impression. Margaux also has the wedding issue of Voulez on her mind. She has Daniel wondering why his fiancé doesn’t ever reveal anything about her family. He’s never seen one photo of Emily’s parents. As for Margaux, she learns that her father is not coming to the magazine celebration. Victoria advises her to learn how control the powerful men in her life. Victoria manages to get Daniel to make nice with Patrick. But he’s still not ready to forgive Emily, who is going dress shopping with the puppet master mother of her betrothed. Victoria isn’t too concerned about the dress Charlotte picks out even though she hates it. She doesn’t believe there’s cause for concern regarding a wedding she’s scheming to destroy. News that Emily is still hanging with Jack has her wheels spinning. She lets it slip that Conrad is after him. Emily takes the bait. She rushes to tell Jack, who is getting Carl to safety. He’ll be back though. He lets Emily know that Aiden is the one who threatened him. Emily confronts Aiden about the mistakes they’ve both made recently. She instructs him to clear Jack’s name. Emily shows up late at the magazine celebration. This has Daniel very upset. He says he can’t marry her. Emily seeks advice from Nolan, who says she needs to be honest with him. She needs to share a piece of herself with Daniel if she hopes to win him back. Emily breaks into Jack’s room to steal an old photo of her with her parents that was amongst Amanda’s things. While she’s there, she catches sight of Jack and Margaux together. Patrick is ticked at Nolan. He knows he skipped off to Florida to get the scoop on him from his ex-wife. He lets him know that he doesn’t play games. Nolan later apologizes to Patrick for his actions. People have been mean and dishonest to him. It’s caused him to have his defenses up constantly. Nolan asks Patrick to come find him if he would like to give him a second chance. Later, Victoria alludes that she would like to set up Patrick with someone. That won’t be necessary. Patrick does, indeed, give Nolan a second chance. Aiden lets Victoria know that he’s uncovered the culprit who sabotaged Conrad’s brakes. It was someone who had access to Grayson Manor. It was one of her children. A distraught Victoria tells Conrad that the person who tried to kill him was his own daughter. Charlotte says she hated him for what he did to Declan. She says she couldn’t stay quiet once she learned her dad blamed Jack. Conrad forgives Charlotte and is grateful to have her back. Aiden tells Emily that the actual brake breaker is Patrick. Victoria was able to con Charlotte into taking the fall because she knew she would want to protect Jack. Emily apologizes to Aiden for how she’s treated him. The two of them share a passionate kiss. Then Emily makes her way over to see Daniel. She shows him the picture she swiped from the Stowaway. She tells the true story about how her dad helped her get over her fear of thunder. She gets choked up talking about it. She still feels the pain of how he was ripped away from her. Daniel appreciates how difficult this was for her. He hugs her and lets her know that the wedding is back on. Emily knows in her heart that in order to get control, sometimes you have to relinquish it. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal Co-Starring Cast *Sal Landi as Private Investigator *Paris Benjamin as Boutique Owner *Donnell Turner as Investor Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x05 - Season 3 Episode 5 Preview Promo "Control" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x05 Sneak Peek 1 "Control" Daniel Can't Marry Emily|Sneak Peek Pictures Control 1.jpg Control 2.jpg Control 3.jpg Control 4.jpg Control 5.jpg Control 6.jpg Control 7.jpg Control 8.jpg Control 9.jpg Control 10.jpg Control 11.jpg Control 12.jpg Control 13.jpg Control 14.jpg Trivia *The Real Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke's) parents are seen for the first time in this episode. They are seen in a picture along with a little Emily Thorne. *Amanda Clarke is seen in a photo. Emily glares at the picture, obviously revealing she stills misses her dear friend. *Nolan and Patrick have sex. *Jack admits he has feelings for Margaux. They kiss for the first time in this episode. *The Voulez magazine launches it's first installment. *Jack also sends Baby Carl away, due to him being in danger. *It is revealed Patrick tried to kill Conrad, however Victoria set Charlotte up to take the blame. Victoria convinced Charlotte that Jack is in danger, what she doesn't know was that Victoria is actually protecting Patrick. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes